


The Changes Time Has Wrought

by piecrumbs



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/pseuds/piecrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Radu asks to see the Ring of Solomon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changes Time Has Wrought

When Radu was six, he had bravely approached the imposing figure of Suleyman and asked with the open curiosity of young children to see the Ring of Solomon. Suleyman had smiled politely and patted him on the head. Two days later, the young Baron had sought Suleyman out once more and repeated his request. Again, Suleyman had refused. When Radu had asked him for the tenth time in as may days though, Suleyman finally relented. Whetehr it was out of annoyed exasperation or simply a desire for Radu to stop asking, Suleyman cast his eyes about and turned his Ring upon the first thing he saw: a branch, high in a nearby tree. The force of the blast decimated a bird that had chosen that unfortunate moment to land. With a distraught cry, Radu covered his eyes and dropped to the ground on his knees. Suleyman looked mildly guiltily at the frozen carcass, then knelt and awkwardly enveloped the weeping child in his arms. This one is far too gentle, Suleyman thought, and will not have the heart to kill. 

The next time Suleyman spoke wth Radu was four years later. With a set to his face and a quiver in his voice, he requested Suleyman show him the Ring's power once more. Needless to say, Suleyman was quite surprised but did as Radu asked, turning his Ring to the ground when Radu stayed his hand, A bird. Please. And his voice was ever so shaky that Suleyman could not help but to glance over, concerned. Seeing the child's resolve, Suleyman shrugged and looked to the skies. A crow fell in the next moment, an arc of ice crystals and blood and feathers that reflected the color in Radu's hair. Radu's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, a faint glimmer of tears he refused to let fall at he edges, and his hands white-knuckled, gripping tightly to the practice sword he held. Why, Suleyman asked, perplexed, a bird again? Radu gave no answer but roughly wiped his eyes, bowed as he thanked the Duke, and ran off to find Ion.

When Radu was twelve, he carried an old, arthritic cat in his arms to see the Duke of Tigris. Your Grace, he said hesitantly, and Suleyman offered a smile in greeting. The cat was unexpected but Suleyman merely raised an eyebrow and did as Radu aked. This time, he did not take his eyes off the Baron at all; for his part, Radu looked not at Suleyman, but watched the cat's destruction with a sort of grim determination. A look at his sides, though, showed hands clenched together so tightly blood dripped to the ground from between his fingers. Suleyman coaxed those pale hands open and pressed a gentle kiss to the palms. He dressed the wounds himself before sending Radu on his way.

At fourteen, Suleyman stared at Radu, shocked, a refusal at the tip of his tongue. A Terran! That was going too far, was it not? But in the end, Suleyman relented and took Radu for his first trip to the dungeons below. That day, a Terran prisoner was executed half a week earlier than he'd been scheduled to die. Radu's eyes were dry and his hands steady; there was a strange glint in Radu's gaze that intrigued Suleyman.

Two years later, it was quite a surprise to Suleyman when, upon walking some of the less well-to-do areas of the city, he heard the sounds of struggle. Quickening his steps, he turned he corner and stopped short. There stood the Baron of Luxor. Blood coated his front and his hands; at his feet were the bodies of four large men, all burning with a bright blue flame. Radu turned and offered Suleyman a smile. Hello.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually deviates slightly from my headcanon of Radu's childhood, but I liked the idea enough that I wanted to write it.


End file.
